Squidman
Squidman, also known by his nicknames''' "The Mollusk Menace" and '''"P-Squiddy", is a gold-crazy space criminal. Biography Squidman was infamous throughout the LEGO Galaxy for his crimes of theft, vandalism, and burglary. Squidman owns and operates his own pitstop for the Black Hole Gang, which was often visited by "Snake" and the Skull Twins. At one point, Squidman stole a fortune of gold space-credits, and had to be tracked down by a Space Police Raptor. He fled on foot to Sector 6, and used spray-paint to graffiti "P-Squiddy Rules!" on a wall. Squidman and the Black Hole Gang were then involved in the disappearance of an old statue of the first LEGO Space astronaut. He broke into the Space Police Sector 6 Precinct, where "Snake" was being interrogated about the statue by a Space Police officer. He rescued Snake, and they escaped together. Squidman then traveled to Sector 17 of Starwood Commons at around 11:05 a.m. on June 26, 2009. There, he was spotted removing the window of a private residence. In early July, Squidman was doing his laundry. As he hung up his capes on a line to dry, a damaged Space Police VX-Falcon smashed through his laundry, scattering his capes. It happened so quickly and suddenly that not even Squidman was sure of what happened at first. July 27 at 2:53 a.m., Squidman destroyed a space hyperspeed radar at A56 Intergalactic Highway. With the radar broken, it allowed Slizer and the Skull Twins to use the highway as a racetrack. Squidman later traveled to Cosmic Brick Lane on Monday, October 26. At 19:21 a.m., while everyone was sleeping, he started playing his hyper-accordion and woke up all the neighbors. On Friday, November 6 at 04:92 g.m., he was caught by the Space Police while spray-painting his face on 10,000 of the Million Moons Mile in his high-altitude hyper-hoverpod. He was forced to do lots of community service as punishment. Ten days later, at 03:12 a.m., he was pursued through Gordon State Park on foot by an unidentified Space Police officer and Officer Xlr’gkkt^9. He was able to escape when Xlr'gkkt^9 suddenly fell through the plasma-turf. Squidman, Slizer, Snake, and a Skull Twin held a meeting in Chaddy's Intergalactic Junk Yard, where they found a seemingly-abandoned Galactic Enforcer. However, they failed to notice the Space Police officers hiding in the junkyard, including the one Squidman had ambushed months earlier. Within seconds, Squidman, Slizer, and the Skull Twin were arrested, although Squidman was later released. In early 2010, tired of not having any Squid-Men to boss around, Squidman built an android named Squidtron to carry out his bidding. On March 22, Squidman was interrogated by a Space Police officer concerning Squidtron's robbery of Gordon's Used Power Cell Emporium, but he had witnesses to prove his alibi. The same thing happened when Major Brian interrogated Squidman on April 12 after Squidtron robbed Hogger's House of Space Gems & Antiquities. On May 3, Squidman sent Squidtron to steal an asteroid-mounted bank machine from Commercial Asteroid Zone Q-4. However, after the crime was completed, Squitron returned to Squidman's Pitstop and betrayed its creator. A week later at 04:27 a.m., Captain Mariano found Squidman tied up in the pitstop's restroom. Squidman remained under Space Police guard for at least a week, during which time he constantly ranted about Squidtron's betrayal, while his former minion went on a crime spree. Abilities and Traits Squidman was once described as "armed, dangerous, and slime-coated", suggesting that Squidman's skin has a layer of slime. He was also mentioned to have at least one tentacle, and he can walk on nearly any surface with his suction-cup feet. Squidman has an obsession with gold and money. His plans tend to be get-rich-quick schemes, and it doesn't matter to him what he has to steal or cheat at to make a fast space buck. He seems to be one of the more devious members of the Black Hole Gang, using small crimes such as graffiti to distract the Space Police while he did larger crimes, such as breaking into the Sector 6 Precinct. However, most of his plans tend to backfire in his face. He is also a skilled hyper-accordion player. Squidman is wanted for crimes of theft, vandalism, burglary, destroying property, gold theft, gold forging, and gold smuggling. Trivia *Although nobody has seen another specimen of Squidman's species, he calls himself the "King of the Squid-Men", suggesting that either he is the leader of his species or else very conceited. *As seen in Galactic Pursuit, Squidman owns a Space Criminal Hotrod. Appearances *Squidman Escape *Squidman's Pitstop *''Police Log'' *''Space Police Log 01: Interrogation'' *''Space Police Log 02: The Chase'' *''Galactic Pursuit'' *''Space Police Log 06: It's a Trap...'' Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Black Hole Gang